Parasite Eve's chronicles
by Lily-Black1
Summary: After PE2, the story of Aya and her little 'sister' Eve. Eve/Aya POV... (Kyle+BREA)+(SPOILERS!)+(I don't write for younger people, read at your own risks!!!Violence and blood)
1. Prelude

Parasite Eve II  
  
Eve's Chronicles.  
  
It all began in a laboratory when I was created. I am a clone of a strong 'witch' Called Eve...I am her clone called after her...But I'm not the only one! Aya, Maya, Melissa and a few others where created...The organization in which I was cloned was based on human evolution, a sick and gross way of thinking...They though humans where to be the top race for millenniums, so, to give history another non-technologic evolution, they thought of creating humans that fed on human flesh...With the ANMCs we where not the top on the alimentary line anymore and it was their evolution they wanted to spread around the world...! In a laboratory hidden in a shelter, scientists where creating Neon-Mitochondria creatures by infecting their DNA with a venom virus. The virus had a totally different DNA that pestered with the host's...So the venom changed all the host's cells DNA to it's own and an ANMC was created... It was a quick way to infest the host, and any of the incoming progeny...  
  
Fortunately, Aya Brea, a MIST hunter countered their plans, but it was to the last minute! They wanted the help of the NMC queen Eve (that's me) to contaminate all humans of the world...And they almost did! #9 the Golem got me swallowed by a huge ANMC cell pack that needed my powers to get it's goal. Kyle Madigan, A mysterious(But kind) man that 'worked with' #9 for human evolution, back stabbed him at the last minute and destroyed him before the cell pack swallowed me... Then the government sent missiles at the shelter, getting Kyle to lose a leg, me to fall and get stuck in pipes above a rather high whole...To add a bit spice, the Cell pack placenta let a baby fall from it, right to where I would have fall...I was lucky that Aya got to exterminate it...But from there I only remember something got me to fall in the cell lake...Then nothing...Aya said It would be best If I wouldn't be told... But I'm having odd dreams in which Aya shoots at me...But it doesn't hurt me...I feel it hit me, but it doesn't hurt...As if there was a shell around me that protects me...It's odd, but they're only nightmares I shouldn't worry about it!  
  
Anyhow, Aya and I became sisters and no one asked questions. Most everyone have a strange reaction when they see us together...I don't blame them! But for our sake we keep the clones as a secret. Aya became a real mother to me, but I never call her that! I go to a high school, the people are real nice with me, and I have a pack of friends! I'm kind of popular but I don't really like it. I just love to hang around and speak with everyone! Pierce Caradine, an old friend that worked with sis got us both a ticket to go to a brand new science exposition! I'm so happy! I will get to see tons of new things and ask sis about what I don't know! I hope she'll be able to answer them all! 


	2. Birthday Surprise:: EVE

Parasite Eve II  
  
Eve's Chronicles. Chapter 1  
  
"Eve, we're leaving in a few!" "Coming! I just have to get dress!!!" I hastily grabbed a pant and jumped in, Then I took my white shirt and put it on while zipping my pants closed, I grabbed my pink jacket as I pulled the shirt down and put it on, taking a brush on my desk to run downstairs to my Sis, brushing my hair. "Okay! I'm ready!!!" Sis laughed, she was putting on her jeans jacket "We're not THAT much in a hurry!" I smiled and finished brushing my hair, tossing the brush on the bench by the door "But I'm so happy to go see a new exposition!!!" turning the doorknob and opened the door. "I'll wait in the car!" then ran to the car. Aya laughed as I ran out "I'll just give a phone call I'll be right over." The car was Piece's old SUV, he gifted it to Aya when he heard her car got junked...It was comfy though! Mostly the front passenger seat where I always sat! I waited 15 minutes for Sis during which I sang a tune I had stuck in my head...Today was a special day! The opening of a new science exposition at the museum! I'm so thrilled, Pierce gave us the tickets and said there are huge chances for us to see a surprise there. It's been so long since he came to see us! Maybe he's going to come?  
  
Sis finally walked out after having locked the door, came to the car and sat on the driver seat. She smiled to me and spoke as she turned the key in the starter to get us on the road! "Sorry if I was long, Jody had tons of things to tell me." "Yeah like what?" "Oh, mostly about Pierce. She said it had been a while since she hadn't heard from him. Then about Rupert...And about that job I gave her...Still nothing." "What job...?" Sis's eyes became lightly teary, as if she was unhopeful of something... "About someone I lost contact...I wanted that person to come home...But it appears he wont be." "Who's it?" "You saw him a few times...I don't know if you remember though..."  
  
I started thinking...Pierce? But he called us often...Beside Sis can't be worried to cry about him! Can't be Rupert...Hal? It can't be, she totally hated him because he was giving Top secret information from MIST to the shelter lab. Since he was locked up, she hasn't once tough of going for a visit...Who could it be...? I smiled widely when we arrived in the parking. The stone walls where about four stories high and the huge panel was indicating the museum's name. Under it where glass doors that welcomed our brains for more information. "Aya! It's Huge!!!" Once the motor was turned shut, I walked out of the car closing the door behind me. Aya got out of it shortly after, taking off her shades and smiled to me closing the doors and locking them. "Yeah." "We race to the doors? I have a head start because I'm cute!" I then started to run toward the doors followed by Sis. I knew she was laughing, she always did when I gave the 'I'm cute' excuse. Since we're both looking the same. I was fast but I had too short legs and Sis caught up with me. But I was quicker to get inside revealing...Woah!  
  
"Woah! Sis! Look at that!!!"  
  
There was a Long tube with a DNA scale in it, all holograms and It was spinning. I ran over and put both hands on the glass to look at it closer, it was pretty! Sis came over slowly and leaned down to my height smiling, she was gazing at it too...I heard a sound behind us but continued to gaze in at the hologram...I heard Sis gasp so I turned around...Sis was looking at a man...Kyle...He was smiling at us, his weight resting on his good leg. The other looked normal...Was he wearing a protease?  
  
"Hey girls..."  
  
"KYLE!" we both chanted at the same time and ran over to him, I wrapping my arms around his waist standing at his right, Aya was to the front hugging him tightly... Tears rolling from her eyes.  
  
"Woah, missed me?"  
  
I smiled and looked up to him "I missed you...!"  
  
"So have I Eve...You both look fine, enjoy the exposition girls." "You jerk!" Aya said before falling in tears... "...Aya, I'm sorry if I couldn't contact you before...The Government and I have well...They've been after me for a long while. Pierce got you the tickets as I asked him...It was nice earring you voices again...When Pierce called you I was listening..." "...You could have wrote us something...I've been worried sick for you!" Sis looked at him her eyes all teary, but Kyle smiled and swept her tears with his fingers and held her cheeks "So have I Aya...I've been waiting by your side all the time you where out cold...I made noise for the back-up to ear me so they would find you and I opened the doors toward where you where...Then I hid and locked the door before they find me...And I left when you where gone with them...I've been looking over you two..." "Kyle?" I asked "Why don't you come live with us?" "I'd love to but..." "Eve's right...You should keep us with you...We're moving...What do you say about the shelter? We could clean it up and make a home there. I don't care if it takes a lot of effort to this, if we live with you I'll be more then happy..." "Yeah!" I said agreeing with her. Kyle was speechless, simply looking at us both... He was blushing and looked down to me. "Hey Eve, what about an ice cream cone?" I wasn't hungry...But I understood they wanted to be alone... "Sure! If you visit the Museum with us!" He smiled and gave me a 'Free ice cream cone' ticket plus 20 bucks...I smiled and thanked him before running out toward an Ice cream boot to get the ice cream... I found it in a room further, I presented the ticket to the person at the other side and smiled asking for a chocolate cone.  
  
The guy of the counter smiled and made the ordered ice cream cone before handing it to me saying: "There's a surprise in the bottom of the cone, don't choke. And here, the guy gave me this for the little Eve that presented me that ticket..." He gave me a paper and smiled "Have a good day."  
  
"A surprise...? Oh...Thank you!"  
  
I trotted over to a bench and sat licking my ice cream as I read the paper...The man of the boot getting other client's orders done...  
  
Happy Birthday Eve! If you got this paper, it's because I made it to the museum in time...Or maybe not...The guy that gave you this is a friend of mine so if you have problems in the museum or have unanswered questions, go see him. He's brilliant...However, I'll tell you something Eve, it's a secret, in the cone, you'll find something. Keep it well and don't let anyone but Aya or my friend know you have it. It's really important. It's the key to my hideout...Oh yeah! I made it look a bit more suiting for a girl so you like it. Find a place with the key's design and you'll know how to access the place... I'm sorry for leaving you and Aya go without any news... The government knows I know too much and want me dead...This is why I had to stay hidden. If by any chances I was seen in a street, they would have sent agents after me and I don't want to fight anyone...I couldn't call; I was informed tracers where place on phone lines to get me...That's why I asked Pierce to call you for the tickets I bought for you...I couldn't reach your home, every times I've tried there was those policemen...I've missed you girls! I hope you'll like the exposition.(Which means "Go see it") And that school isn't too hard to cope with. Have a good day and a lot of fun for your birthday Eve! -Kyle Madigan  
  
As I reached the bottom of the cone, something hard got to my teeth. So I pulled it out...It was a beautiful silver necklace with a fancy key attacked to it...It was so pretty!!! I kept it well hidden in my palm and as naturally as possible left the thing in my pocket...Then stood and slowly trotted back to the entrance. The ice cream boot person came after me with a smile "I switched shift with someone else. Do you want me to show you around?"  
  
"Oh yes! Please that'd be so much fun!!!"  
  
Then we left the small cafeteria room toward the exposition, learning a lot of stuff and being amazed by a lot off technological inventions. What I did forget was...Kyle and Aya...You can't blame me, It was all so interesting!!!  
  
=LB=  
  
Author note: Hello people! Yes this is a new fanfiction. After beating Parasite Eve 2 a few times, I was thirsty of PE2 fics...So I decided to write one! Yes I know this first chapter is kind of strange... It's Eve's POV. Next is from AYA's POV and you'll know what happened after Eve walked out... Please Review! When I'll get some, I'll post second chapter so be nice and tell me what you thing!!! ^_^  
  
End word = BOOYAKA! 


	3. Past and present:: AYA

Parasite Eve II  
  
Aya's Chronicles.  
  
"So have I Eve...You both look fine, enjoy the exposition girls." Said Kyle... I was surprised by the words that ran from my mouth...After all that time, of all I could say...I said "You jerk!" before falling in tears... "...Aya, I'm sorry if I couldn't contact you before...The Government and I have well...They've been after me for a long while. Pierce got you the tickets as I asked him...It was nice earring you voices again...When Pierce called you I was listening..." "...You could have wrote us something...I've been worried sick for you!"  
  
I looked up in kyle's eyes, mine tearing up enough for a few tears to roll on my cheeks...But Kyle smiled and swept them with his thumb and held my cheeks to gaze in my eyes...  
  
"So have I Aya...I've been waiting by your side all the time you where out cold...I made noise for the back-up to ear me so they would find you and I opened the doors toward where you where...Then I hid and locked the door before they find me...And I left when you where gone with them...I've been looking over you two..."  
  
Eve's little voice rose, making me realize she was still there...  
  
"Kyle? Why don't you come live with us?"  
  
"I'd love to but..."  
  
"Eve's right...You should keep us with you...We're moving...What do you say about the shelter? We could clean it up and make a home there. I don't care if it takes a lot of effort to this, if we live with you I'll be more then happy..."  
  
"Yeah!" replied Eve agreeingly. Kyle was speechless, simply looking at us both...I knew he wanted to hide something to Eve as he leaned down to her and whispered something...He then help out 20 bucks and a small ticket, she just nodded and added; "Sure! If you visit the Museum with us!" then tanked him and ran away.  
  
Once Eve ran out Kyle looked at me gently rubbing my back with an arm... "You don't mind about me...It's too dangerous...Beside, the shelter is well guarded...It's not a place for Eve to grow in...I think she suffered enough there..."  
  
"But Kyle...! We both love you very much...And I can take care of myself, you've seen it in the shelter..."  
  
"...Yeah...I'm sorry again for shooting at you...Has it healed off?"  
  
I sighted and put a hand on my hip...  
  
"You can say that..."  
  
Kyle chuckled slightly and glanced at me like he did so often in the shelter...  
  
"Back to the cold blooded Aya Brea MIST agent cover are you?"  
  
"...Don't you fancy another lifestyle...?"  
  
"...I fancy that...But there is no chance of it ever happening..."  
  
"I give you the chance Kyle! Don't run away from me...Not again..."  
  
Tears starting to race my cheeks without me to notice... Kyle stood still and looked around...  
  
"Aya, I don't want you or Eve to get hurt by anyone...That's why I have to refuse..."  
  
"Where do you live then...We'll go visit..."  
  
"...Aya...No!"  
  
I turned around and stared at the ceiling tears filling up my eyes "Then why did you came..."  
  
Almost immediately, his arms wrapped around my waist "To see you and Eve...To get your news..."  
  
"Well you want my news? I'll give you news! Ever since that day I've been worried sick about you! I ran searches and hoped meeting you at the market, in the streets; anywhere! All the time Eve was at School I took a few hours of practice then went to patrol around the cities...Taking all my vain efforts to at least get a sight of your shadow! But you where I don't know where and no one could help me find you...Now you're here at my side, you tell me pretty much you don't care about what I feel and that you don't want me to stay with you! You've been worried but you don't want anything more then our news...! Now what? You're going to run away and stay in blue for another while?"  
  
Kyle sighed and stayed silent...  
  
"...Aya...I have to show you something...The museum will open soon and no one must see me here..."  
  
I nodded and followed him through the rooms of the exposition...I didn't looked much to the exposition because his limb got me to think...Had he been hurt...? When was that?...All kind of questions popped in my head...  
+++  
  
Author note: HEYA! Yes people chapter 2 is over BUT! (There's a but) Not the story!!! Please review to tell me if you like or no! I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, my schedule is kind of FULL!!! With 3 repetitions by weeks and the 2 other days I'm always tired so I sleep. But I'm up in the week-ends! And in April 26th it should be smoother, so until then I might take a while. If you want to join my mailing list, I'll gladly report any updates to you ^_^ Tell me! (Please leave an accurate E-mail address if you want to join.)  
  
By the way I don't have a beta reader so there might be typos here and there...! I apologize if there is!  
  
Bloodlover I'm glad you think so too! I'll make sure to read your fic, keep me informed! And thanks for all the good comments on my fics I really appreciate it, and most of all ; THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! I'll keep writing Thanks for encouraging me!!! ^_^  
  
commando115 Thanks for the good comment! I'm glad to know you like it!!!  
  
Word of the End = Tee-Hee! 


	4. Lovely Bronco:: KYLE

Parasite Eve II  
  
Kyle's Chronicles.  
  
The clock gave me a hit that pulled me from my nervousness to answer... In about 10 minutes the exposition would start and people will flood in the corridors and Alleys of the museum...I couldn't afford getting seen and I didn't wanted her to leave with the wrong Idea of me...  
  
"...Aya...I have to show you something...The museum will open soon and no one must see me here..."  
  
Aya nodded and followed me through the many rooms of the exposition...I couldn't help but limp, even if I tried my best not to, I could just not walk normally with the protease...In the explosion of the shelter, my leg got thorn...I had to lie to her so she doesn't see me...I was rather glad because she haven't seen me in pain...How pretty she was...And still is. If I would have told anyone that I was in love, people would have gave a stare of hell and hit me over the head thinking I'm kidding, but all those things little Eve and her lived through couldn't help but get to me...  
  
Soon, we arrived to the control panel that lead to my hideout. I took out my key and passed it in the slot deserved to it...To people, it would seem just like a normal decoration...But how wrong they where! The wall behind it moved to reveal a door. As I turned to Aya, she had that suspicious glance she often shot me with in the past...Her eyes filled with concern and tears...After a quick glance around I opened the door and smiles to her "After you..."  
  
She walked in...After all this time she had not changed...Her hips shifting in her walk, her hand resting on one of them... I walked behind her into the tiny room, locking the door to make the door hide on the other side...  
  
Aya shot a glance around the loft...Her gaze falling on the morn gray wallpaper... On my improvised kitchen; an oven, a refrigerator, a counter with a sink and a table with 2 chairs, on the back on one laid the sheath holding my handgun. Then to the TV facing a couch and a coffee table, a phone on top of it. There was only 2 other rooms, a bedroom equipped with a double size bed and a closet for my clothes...And a bathroom, very limited in space that looked like the Tiny bronco's; A toilet, a sink with a mirror and a shower.  
  
She turned to me, her eyes glimpsing with concern even if she tried to keep it straight...  
  
"This is where you live?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Compared to New York city's apartments this was a puny yet cozy place... It was pretty much like the tiny bronco's room services compared to the first rank Hostelry services...Yes the comparison is putting the situation up greatly...  
  
Aya looked around us silently before looking at me.  
  
"How do you like it?"  
  
"Looks cosy, but it's...Tiny...Reminds me of the Bronco..."  
  
I smiled and came closer, that limp I had got used to it, but she hadn't...  
  
"What happened to your leg?"  
  
"Got hurt...In a side job."  
  
She gave me a stern look, apparently she didn't think the joke was funny...  
  
"Kyle! Stop kidding, what happened?"  
  
There was two choices left...Tell the truth...Or lie...Making her worry in both but maybe kill me if she learnt I lied.  
  
"Remember those Missiles...?"  
  
"...Yeah...Kyle! I thought you said...!"  
  
"...Eve's case was more in a hurry then mine, having told you the truth you might have tried to help me by jumping on the other side to reach me...I pictured you do that, but maybe it was the illusion of pain?"  
  
"...In your dreams, back then, I-I...I would have came by your side and helped you stand...Then you would have came with me to get Eve..."  
  
I chuckled "Oooh! Why torture me soft beauty?"  
  
She blushed a little and looked at me trying to keep her stern look on me, but her eyes softened every seconds... Strange thought came to my mind as she shoot fast and efficient like a bullet:  
  
"Because you would have stayed with us and wouldn't have made us worry out of our minds for your safety..."  
  
"Alright, I give you that...I'm really sorry Aya, I couldn't put you lovely girls in danger for me...I'm not insane..."  
  
She got me in my feelings...Making them worry...Was it better then to put them in danger?...If only I could live with them.... Wait...If I get an Identity change...That's it!!!  
  
"Kyle...I...I understand you want to stay--"  
  
"That's IT!!! Aya...I'll tell you one more time! This is the last time I ask you! Would you want to live with me...?"  
  
She looked angry at first, maybe she hadn't caught the catch and shouted one of those 'KYLE!' before realising...I don't know how we moved to be in the position that followed...But the last thing I knew...Was that her lips pressed themselves on mine...Holding each other in a tight and loving embrace...The many times I dreamt of this...It was finally happening... I loved her, but did she knew how much?  
  
+++  
  
Author note: Sugoi! Sugoi! *Sobs* you reviewers make me feel so good...!!! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! FOR REVIEWING!!! And all those potential readers that passes by, drop a little review and I'll kiss your boots eternally ^_^ And YES people!!! My play is all done it's over now (Cries) How I miss those stressful days....It was a radical success!!!! People came to see it and everytimes we received HELLISHLY COOL comments about our WONDERFUL acting skills!!! Ask my cousin he came! I'm now more free to write so I'll take less time to update!!! ^___^  
  
..::By the way I don't have a beta reader so there might be typos here and there...! I apologize if there is!::..  
  
~onigiri~ : Thanks! As for updates I repeat, heavily charged schedule...BUT I will soon be freed from play repetitions! April 22rd to 25th we're playing to the audience and then I'll be free afterwards... ^_^ That is after the hangover of the last representation party *Blush* 'Shhh! It's a secret ^_^' Thanks for leaving the comment!  
  
Tiger5913: I think so too!!! ^_^ But Pierce is also one of the cutest hunk there is... ;-P What do you say?  
  
Bloodlover: Heh! Well I try to keep them in character... Aya and Kyle has some kind of 'competition' in the game so I try to keep it up. The best part is in the pub where kyle sips his drink and he asks 'Serve me drink barmaid' (or something in those lines) and she replies 'In your dreams' ^-^ They're just plain cute, it starts, most of the time, with friendly teasing...And....You know how it ends... Yes, I agree, Kyle is a hunk and a charming man, but he's trying to look though in my idea...He's just plain sweet and soft inside. BTW thanks for your story, it got me back in business...It's been a while that I played now, with my schedule and everything...And I kind of got more and more in my play character so I lost a little the atmosphere. ((Heh, Pub to all those interested to write Fic on PE2, her fic is a life saver ^_^ It's just like in the real thing.))  
  
Commando115: ^.^ thanks! I'll try to keep it to look good ^_^  
  
Kura Summers: *Blush* That much??? Or you where just sucking up (snickers) I'll try to write more and more everyday for you people...  
  
Word-S- of the End = Insane Sanity.... 


	5. Actors on scene:: EVE

Parasite Eve II  
  
Eve's Chronicles.  
  
In my visit I learnt a lot of new stuff, The Ice cream boot employee was in fact a young scientist studying at the university with a side job to pay his studies. We had a lot of fun looking at everything and ask for more details...There was a few questions that stayed unanswered and I wanted to get more information once home... After a visit of all the rooms I looked at Damian (He told me his name when we while we where visiting) and smiled as we sat on a bench to talk a little... "That was SOOO interesting!"  
  
"Heh, I take it you had fun."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"What do you want to do now Eve?"  
  
"I'd like to go home to look for the answer of the questions I couldn't answer..."  
  
"Sure, now the museum is filled up, going to meet up with Kyle is a no go..."  
  
"Oh! I forgot about them..." I then came close and whispered in his ear "Where are they...?"  
  
He looked at me and then around himself...He frowned a little and stood before saying "Well Eve, I'll bring you back home."  
  
"O-Okay!" Before I had time to stand on my own, he picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride all the way over to his car. A black car with fire designs on both sides. After having unlocked the doors he dropped me on the passenger seat before going to the driver's. He then closed the doors and locked them.  
  
"Heh, I know it's odd to lock the doors but don't worry, I'm not going to steal you or anything..."  
  
"Okay. Can I ask you where they are...?" I asked while fastening my belt after him.  
  
He turned the key in the starter and drove out of the parking "You'll have to point me the way to take..."  
  
After a nod he then continued "Aya and Kyle possibly went to Kyle's hiding place, With all the people that crowded the room in which to unlock the door, we'd put him in hot water for nothing if we tried to meet up with them..."  
  
"Oh I see...I think my sister loves him..." I then remembered that someone she kept searching for. The someone's absence that made her cry at night when she thought I was sleeping, that made her cry when she was alone...It was him! Why did it took me so long to remember...? Damian smiled and nodded as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Take right at the next stop..."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No, next street, here!"  
  
"Okay." He turned and accelerated "I think the mole is in love with your sister...You two are awfully alike, I thought you where clones or something!"  
  
I laughed a little nervously and shook my head "T-That's crazy!" I then pointed out the left and gave him a few other directions to direct the conversation on something else then clones....  
  
"This is where my best friend lives. I meet her at school. "  
  
"Do you have a lot of friends?"  
  
"Yes I do, but Melissa is the best of all! She's the only one with sis that got all my trust. I tell Mel more things then I tell Aya... There's also Michael, Gabriel, Vanessa, Kim and Jonathan...There's a lot of others but all those I said are my real ones."  
  
"It's always nice to put your trust into someone...In case something goes wrong, having friends is the best way to get out of it."  
  
"Here it is!!!" I pointed home and he parked the car in the road in front of the house. It was a nice red brick house. The window a doors where black. Inside was painted with warm colors to be inviting, Yellow and Blue on the first story, Green and blue in the bathrooms and the rooms where blue for Aya's and Pink for mine, the guest room was green.  
  
I searched in my pocket to get my key...I put my hand on the door to unlock it but stayed stunned as the door opened by itself... I then started to panic...  
  
"Huh.....?! S-someone's here?!"  
  
Damian frowned and pat his hand on my shoulder saying comfortingly 'I'll go check...' Before coming in while I stood shocked right in front of the door and waited....Damian's voice rose from inside like a shriek....Then nothing... I stood still terrified, something was going on again and I didn't knew about it...Again, I was the helpless little one... A moment lather -To me seemed to be hours- Damian's voice rose again  
  
"Eve! Come in there's...n-nothing wrong!"  
  
Why the hesitation....? Suspecting an ambush or something I replied:  
  
"B-But You shrieked...What was that for....?!"  
  
I heard someone swear after -A man's voice, and definitively not Damian's- Then a cut sound, as if someone kicked repetitively into something...Then Damian screamed in pain...The kicks hadn't seized... I then knew he wasn't alone inside...I was frightened and couldn't move as I searched for what to do...Aya...? No, with Kyle in the museum... (The screaming intensified...) Pierce! Aww...T-Too far, even if I called him he wouldn't do much...Help me someone....!!! Then a flash- 'If there is anything wrong eve, go see the neighbors!' I then mentally thanked Aya for giving me the detail two days back when she left home to go see a few friends and ran toward the neighbors...  
  
Once passed the fence and the small path I hit on the bell so someone come out...My hands where trembling and my eyes where burning from tears that wanted to pierce their way out of my will toward my cheeks...Seeing that no one answered within the first 30 seconds, I started to bang on it...Strangely the door swung opened and an aggressive "Stop ringing like that or tell me what the heck is wrong!" was snapped at me...  
  
"T-There's someone home!!! C-Call the police do something!!!"  
  
My tears started rolling on my cheeks as the teen's features softened toward me and motioned for me to come in... My knees trembling, I crossed the entrance closing the door behind me and followed him into the closest room with a phone-the living room. I sat on the couch as he motioned me but I couldn't stand still...He rushed toward the closest phone and dial the simple 3 digit long number before handing it to me...  
  
"Hello, tell me which service you ask for and I'll redirect your call."  
  
"Police! Hurry!!!"  
  
The phone made a sound as I was redirected, my voice was trembling and the tears broke the will and fled on my face...  
  
"Hello, Police department, What is it?"  
  
"T-There's someone home! A-And they're beating...-"  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
I gave the address and a few other things he wanted to know like 'Do you know how many they are?' "Are they armed?" 'Is there anyone else inside you know of?'  
  
"I'm giving a call to all the patrols..."  
  
Then the line was cut... I looked down at the base to see the guy had hanged manually...A cold gun was pressed on my temple as the neighbor spoke "Quiet...Say a word and I shoot..." Trembling even more in fear now I raised my arms in a defenseless position.... The teen then chuckled:  
  
"...Good thing you led us to the mole...You stand up now..."  
  
I pushed myself up in slow movements not knowing what the mole meant...K- Kyle...!? Aya's in danger...! Why did I call the police... Why didn't I called the FBI?! Darn...! Now I'm stuck...Please don't shoot, please don't shoot at me!!!! Why me...?! The guy then lead me to the basement...The gun straight on my spine prevented me from any harsh movements...The police might suspect something from the wordless hanging up...Maybe I had a chance...?!  
  
Once in the basement, he pushed me into the wine cave...No windows...Almost a shelter....That's it...I'm doomed...!!! +++  
  
Author note: _;;;; Sorry again... I think I'm cursed! This chapter's upload is late because of my bro's random downloads...AND a stupid virus...Internet crashes at any pop up that comes out..._ I'll post it lather on....So far I get you all in the punchy funny thrill that's not going to last because by the time it'll be posted, chapter 5 is going to be done with and you'll have to click on the 'Next' button to see the rest! ^___^ (I'll blame the 'God' for cursing my comp and schedule so I don't write argh!!! The play's filled one (Not that I mind, I had quite some fun ^_^) And then the stupid virus (That I Do mind...)) Hum...Changed my mind just to keep yah people waiting ^____^ I'm eEEEEvil!!!  
  
Now's the time for your all time favorite Reviews reply!!! ^_^ WARNING!!!WARNING!!!-SUGAR HIGH STATE OF THE AUTHOR, PLEASE DON'T STAY SHOCKED AT MY STRANGENESS THANKIES-END OF THE WARNING!!!  
  
Akuma-Sama: *Steals his Echoish voice turner and switches it to 'Dobby's' then snickers...* Ahhhhhhh....Yeah I know a few chapter messed up in the loading process..._ On my .doc file it was fine until it got uploaded... I'll fix it lather...PROMISE! 2- *Blinks* Hadn't noticed I've dragged so many '!' in my chapters!!!!- See! Well I'll try not to do it again! Yet now I'm doing it on purpose! But then again I don't want the ALMIGHTY Akuma-sama to tickles the WONDERFULL Lily Black! So I'm just going to stop! After this one! Okay...^_^ Now I stop. Pis merci de reviewer! (Oops!) lol. Et encore merci pour perdre tout le monde qui parle pas français! ^,^  
  
Commando115: ^_^ Thanks hunk! (Tell me if this appellation shocked you. I'll stop lol) You make me all happy again for your comment! ^_^ But hey. Story is not over yet! There's gonna be lots of ewwish and erkish stuff lather on...(Does it show I'm sugar high?) Tell me how many have you read so far? *Blush* 'Caus I don't consider my stories so good! As for the romance comment well I do try to do a great job ^_^ Now the romance is set, the actions are up Woohoo!!!  
  
BLOODLOVER: Huumm...Did I ever told you your nick makes me thirsty? Well it does! Hmmm... Blood.... *Ahem!* ^.^ Hey shouldn't we start up a Kyle fanclub? In my garage! I'll put one of Kyle's screenshot and melt on it...Whatcha say? Lol ^_^ As for the juicy stuff ^_^ *Wags her tail at being praised* Woohoo! I do try to keep everyone as In Character as possible! I lost a bit of Aya's in the romance..._ *Remembers she don't have a tail DARN!* I keep writing but herm....Posting it is another story... _ (No pun intended....) BTW All I say is the REAL truth (or almost) So your fic is the *Muah!* 7th wonder of the world lol! ^_^ Maybe exagerating things....A tiny bronco bit...? (Woah this one's lameness is....LAME so...I'll stop it here before someone calls the asylum to get me inn again...) (Oh....Inn- Tiny bronco _ OUCH! This one hurts in lameness...)  
  
Word of the End = Love 


	6. Betrayal :: Damian

Parasite Eve II  
  
D's Chronicles.  
  
I woke up slowly...Now when did I fainted...? I remember getting pushed into someone's grasp after having crossed the entrance and a hand covered my mouth...Covering up a surprise shriek...  
  
"Shut your whole and I'll let you go." a man voice whispered in my ear....As I tried to move away... he then said "If you do as we say, we won't kill the girl..."  
  
That calmed me down...Eve...She was too young to live through something like this...So I nodded...The guy let me go and whispered "Get her here..."  
  
"Promise me you won't hurt her...!"  
  
"Say it!!!"  
  
Doubting his words I added up an hesitation, saying what I was asked to but without telling all the truth...  
  
"Eve! Come in there's...n-nothing wrong!"  
  
"B-But You shrieked...What was that for....?!" came up soon afterwards. Her little voice shy and scared...  
  
The guy swore at me, knowing I did it on purpose and kicked me off to the ground...  
  
"That's a bad start...Boys teach the guy a lesson!!!"  
  
4 other guys came out of hiding and started to kick me... Many came and I tried to defend myself by fighting them back, managing to break a guy's nose and crack another's lip... punching a few times one and another....to free myself...But all in vain... One managed to get out toward the main door...I screamed in pain and tried to warn Eve to run and hide before falling to the ground by a strong hit at the back of my head, cracking it open painfully....  
  
I was hit on like there was no tomorrow...And...Oh yeah, he put that stinky wet cloth for me to breath and...Poof, dreamland it was...Oh the pain! My arms, legs, chest and head hurts as if someone had made a club of tap dancing people- which would also be the weight watcher's- dance all over me...Something cold is sliding down my shoulder...B-Blood...? My wrists...T- They're stuck together....? What's so cold on my shoulder I can't see a Darn thing....I...Can't open my eyes... It...feels like what slides on my neck and back....  
  
I groaned at the faint feeling of pain...Something was numbing me up...Might have been that wet cloth's liquid's doing.... Maybe I shouldn't have tried to move my arm...! The pain is intensifying...!!!  
  
"Damn..."  
  
I should stop try to move...Maybe they broke my bones... It wouldn't surprise me...They taped my knees, wrists and ankles together....Gee...What did I do to get all this...? Finally my head woke up some as they sat me up, lifting me by the shoulders awakening the pain I tried to ignore...  
  
"AAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
It felt like the tap dancers decided to put mountain hiking shoes with the sharpest spikes they could find all over my arm...The headache was awful...And what about Eve...Poor little one...S-She...She wasn't taken also was she...?  
  
"Hehe, we went a little hard on him boss..."  
  
The sounds told me someone walked in...I stood still trying to retain my pain to express itself...  
  
"...Really...What is this...? I did not pay you bounties for....That..."  
  
"Don't worry, the boys got the right one...He's been spotted yesterday with the mole...near the museum... He wasn't cooperating...We got him and a mysterious girl..."  
  
The other man chuckled "Then you made a right job capturing him..."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"However, the girl has nothing to do with it has she?"  
  
"We trust she is project E.V.E..."  
  
"...Interesting...After this, we'll give her a visit..."  
  
"Yes sir...As you wish sir..."  
  
"You, what's your name?"  
  
The footsteps came right next to me...Nobody spoke so I thought it was my turn to speak...But I hardly made a sound as I spoke... Maybe some hit damaged it...It sounded weak and unstable...Add to it the trembling of the pain and the result is what I sounded like...  
  
"D-Dam...Ian..."  
  
"Then Damian, what where you doing with the mole...What did he say to you?"  
  
"I-I...Don't...K-Know who...T-The mole is..."  
  
"Don't play dumb!!!!"  
  
"Wait...He might suspect we are looking for him...So he might have hid his true identity, his name is Kyle Madigan..."  
  
"K-Kyle...W-What do you...guys want with him...?"  
  
"...He has debts on the government...We simply want a compensation for his misplaced actions! We saw you with a man of his description...29 year old....Brown hair, brown eyes...When we saw him he wore a green uniform..."  
  
"..."  
  
"We know you where with him, now tell me what he spoke of to you!!! Or the guys Next to you will be forced to use force...How unfortunate it would be for you to receive a little hit straight onto your broken shoulder...?"  
  
"All right...I-I'll speak...I'll tell you everything I-I know...A-And more...I-IF you let Eve live...A-and...that you'll let her go..."  
  
The man chuckled...And asked me tons of questions...I answered them all...From where he hid to who he liked, who to contact and where to go...What to do to see him, what not to...In exchange of my help...They'd get me a job in science after the first step... They'd pay me, they'd release me and would grant protection....They formed a plan and dragged me into it...I'd be the mole...The mole that spies on another. Even if it meant losing my life or kill him I didn't care...They told me Kyle killed Aya's sisters...That he was the reason why their big scientific project was a failure. They gave me reasons, theories and Ideals I trusted in...CHANGE THE WORLD with science, yes, brilliant Idea...!!! They gave me an address in the middle of the city and an ID card...Then took the bandanna off my eyes...I was one of them now...I was going to help the nations to rid them from a science project killer... One that prevents success of a world wide change... The world was going to be changed forever toward science...And none would stand against it...To do so, we need to kill anyone that goes a slightly bit against it!!!  
  
+++  
  
Author note: Hehehe! Yes yes!!! I keep all the suspense for what happens with EVE!!!! Muahahaha...!!! ^,^ Next chap is going to be... EVE!!! (_;;; Lol *talk about suspense...!) No really, next one is gonna be with Kyle and Aya! ^.^ You reviewers are so so nice to me to understand the so so boring compie/other problems I'm going through! _ I want to apologize!!! 'Gomen! Gomen! GOMEN! GOMEN!!!' Here done...Keep reviewing I GREATLY APRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS!!! And please review those that reads!!! ^_^ I'll reply in the next chap! (No replies for Akuma-sama in this one; Gave him one on the phone! Muahahaha! ^_^ EVERYONE change his voice! ^.^)  
  
Commando115! ^__^: *Pull out tongue cutely as she nods and salutes like in the army* SIR, YES SIR!!! I'm not planning to stop this story until it's over....AND I'll point out when the story will be! ^_^ Unless I get a writer's block (which doesn't seem to come up here yet) that gets me to stop my fic like happened for 'Fury for fights'. *Blush* Thankies for making an exception with my fic and continue to read it! :p I GREATLY appreciate it! Tee-hee!!! ^_^ Suspense is the spicy spice of fics! So I'll do my best to keep you guys waiting lol! ^_^ R.P.S.: Bah, as long as you keep reviewing!!! ^.^ And me, high on sugar?! ME? What are you talking about?!!!?? Lol I'm CRAZY with sugar!!! ^_- (I'm on the faces mode) THANKS for your support!!! ^¸^  
  
Armored Core: Well it looks like he did, yeah! ^_^ Are you calling me naughty??? *blinks* Well...I look like I look and good is an understatement lol! ^_- Thanks for complimenting my story!!! And thanks for reviewing!!! (Is a bit lost on the side effects...Now, now, drugs are bad m-kay? +Takes it Max is a Drug dealer Ooooh!!! +) *Giggles*  
  
Max Brea: *Blinkies! Brea?!?!* Oh!!! A 'he' clone!!! Coolies!!! ^.^ (Will forget AC now, though she doesn't really know what for...???For making you a dealer? *G* or for the reason you gave?)Yeah, I'll try to look that fic over! Even if I might not get to understand anything much but ^,^ I'll try!!! *ponders on Eve's situation...Then giggles* We'll see, we'll see! And yuppers there's some action going up!!! ^___^ Like blood? I do, so there's going to have blood!!!! Muahahaha!(That's what happens when you make a RP with crazy Vampires.....) R.P.S.: Am I the one to complain? ^_^  
  
Quote of the End = "The floor of the ice cream parlor bothered me. It was black-and-white checkerboard tile, bigger than supermarket checkerboard. If I looked only at a white square, I would be all right, but it was hard to ignore the black squares that surrounded the white ones. The contrast got under my skin. I always felt itchy in the ice cream parlor. The floor meant Yes, No, This, That, Up, Down, Day, Night -- all the indecision and opposites that were bad enough in life without having them spelled out for you on the floor."-Malkav quote! 


	7. Premesis :: AYA

A/N: Apologies for the so long wait!!! huggles all readers*  
Parasite Eve II  
  
Aya's Chronicles.  
  
Slowly I woke up, Kyle's arms around me as he slept...He was smiling and this only sight made me feel so good... I was laying down in bed close to him, thinking about nothing but how happy we could live together...Him, me and Eve...The tree of us...Before going to sleep, Kyle told me he told his friend to take care of Eve...For once in my life I felt...Good...Yes, felt good... Nothing was wrong, no one was missing, life was heaven...But wait...It's too calm for a morning...Ab-so-lu-te-ly no sound was heard... Nothing was wrong and it felt odd... SOMETHING has to be wrong...  
  
Kyle and I where going to contact Pierce so he get Kyle a new Identity, new credit card, new papers, new everything! Then he'll come live with us... He'll report to the Immigrant department and ask for a Resident status... Of course we'll make sure he change his look.  
  
Slowly I came closer an dropped a single kiss on top of his manly lips before sitting up to get my clothes...As I finished putting on my skirt he Turned on himself and opened his eyes...I looked at him as I grabbed my shirt.  
  
"Had a good night?"  
  
"Next to you who wouldn't...?"  
  
"Probably a real traitor..." I slipped my hands in and passed my head out of the shirt. I smiled a little at him and put a hand over my right hip.  
  
"Or a Neo-Mitochondrion Creature..."  
  
"True...Speaking of which, you look pale, something's wrong?"  
  
"...I just...Feel odd...All is going so well that---"  
  
"Hush Aya!!!"  
  
Kyle sat up in his bed and stayed still looking about him as if trying to ear something....I stayed still also listening.... There was a faint sound coming from outside...Repetitive, yet muffled...Each split second one came...I knew that sound well even if it was muffled through the sound proof wall...  
  
"Machine gun....?"  
  
Kyle nodded and forced a smile at me...  
  
"To say I was ready to finally go out...And live with a wonderful girl...I suppose you don't have your gun with you...?"  
  
I shook my head, none was allowed to walk around in the streets with a weapon...Out of mission of course, and this visit to the museum... Eve was so excited to come I barely had time to pick up my keys and finish the calls...He pulled himself to the bed's edge dragging along the blankets and sighed as he passed his hand over his face mumbling something so faint I didn't got the exact words...But it sounded like 'Sorry for dragging you in this mess...'  
  
"Kyle...Don't be silly...All you should be sorry for was to leave us both alone all that time..."  
  
"..."  
  
We then heard screams and Kyle looked up at me...  
  
"Aya, hurry, in the kitchen there's a gun, go fetch it and come back here after...We'll go out see what's the problem."  
  
I nodded and walked out of the room, searching for the said weapon...It took me a few minutes to find it by the table. When I came back in the room with it, Kyle was putting on his shirt. As his face reappeared, he gave me THE look...The look he gave me when he first saw me, when he came down that ladder to thank me... He came over to hug me, the limping still present... That crazy guy... After all the problems he went through, he still bore that smile, that attitude of security of his... How I loved him, How I wished the guys after him dead... Now we where together, and no one would let me separate from him... I refuse to lose him, again...  
  
I kissed him before he looked up at me, picking the holster and it's content from my hands.  
  
"You stay here."  
  
He then pulled away and started to go over to the door...But I put my hand on my hip and followed.  
  
"I don't stay behind, no way in hell I lose you again...Kyle Madigan."  
  
He smiled some and nodded before turning over to the control panel of the door to open it.  
  
"Watch my back then cutey."  
  
The door opened as we both stayed backed up on the wall, Kyle first exposed his arm before sidestepping in the other room...And then- Freezed.... I soon followed, holding nothing as a weapon then my clenched fists...  
  
Kyle's eyes and mine doubled size seeing the room there...Blood all over...Used bullets all over... 4 corpses where laying on the ground... 3 kids, of which 2 where boys cuddled up on each other, shot straight in the forehead, the other in the back, many, many times... The girl's back of the head was cracked opened on her brain, Her face on the ground, her blue eyes opened...I closed my eyes and shook my head...  
  
"Who is the maniac that goes and kills little kids...!!!"  
  
Kyle was still as he looked down upon the last one...  
  
"...D? ....Hell! It's really him...!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
He didn't answer, but it was understandable...  
  
"Damian!!! Wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes to look at the last...Wearing a white uniform with a tag of an Ice cream shop that read 'Damian' Bloody, his arm in an odd angle... Bruises all over...As if he got beaten up badly...Maybe in an attempt to save the children... His tempt was bleedy, and his left leg was bearing a bullet shot wound...However, unlike we had first thought, he wasn't dead... He groaned and turned his head at Kyle...His face in a painful stance...Poor him, I pitied him... But then I remembered what Kyle told me...  
  
"Where's Eve!?!"  
  
"S-Sorry...I-I couldn't...stop t-them...F-From-ARGH!!"  
  
Kyle padded over to him and kneed at his side.  
  
"Who did this man?"  
  
"...I-I...Didn't...h-had time to...ask...Y-You know!! HELL this hurts!!!"  
  
I ran over, my motherly instincts for Eve taking over my nursery intuitions...  
  
"Where are they!?!"  
  
The guy shook his head in a 'I don't know' before falling in whines...Gritting his teeth together as if trying to hold them back...The poor guy...Eve!!!  
  
+++  
  
Author note:  
  
Bloodlover: I missed your reviews girl! ^_- *Giggles* Poor Eve is going to be in next chap...!!! What Damian will do? What will Kyle and Aya do?! Ah! It's a mystery to everyone even me!!! ;p Those chars bewitches me to write the words I don't do it by myself I swear!!! *Ehhrm....* Maybe not that far thought hehehe! ^_^  
  
Commando115: *Hides and speaks with a squeaky voice* 'M SORRY!!! Awww Was it that mean *Giggle* I think you're in the story badly Co-Chan! ^.^ Proves I'm not so bad at writing this one...!!! SUGOI!!! ^____^ (Second review) o_0 No can tell...It'll ruin the entire suspense thingy-thing ^_^ And...*Eeeeps!!!* I'll control myself!!!! Please don't stop reviewing, it'll make me cry!!! And I'm not kidding!  
  
P.S. TO CO-Chan, THE SUPERHUMAN and the CORE: I went to see your reviews And I understand now ^_^. I won't take Core-chan for a drugged one, maxie for a Drug sealer and Co-Chan hmm.... For a pimp! (Lol Never considered you for one anyway!) I couldn't live with your reviews and BLOODLOVER'S also... I got a questions, you 3 are all guys?  
  
Max Brea: Basicly, you'd be a clone, since Aya and Eve where kinda cloned.... So if you're their brother, you're a clone! ^_- A superhuman? O_o Some people have crazy imagination heh Agreed!!! Damian was a friend, but..._ *Chants: I won't slip info! I won't slip! I WON'T SLIP!!!* Ahhh.... *Giggles nervously* Heh...Don't say mean words like 'D word' it's all mean for my innocent and cute little ears...A-And I was Just kidding you with the Drug thing! ^_^ GOTCHA! (Is not sugar high....I SWEAR!!!)  
  
Armored Core: O_O I think that's what Damian did! *Whamms Damian* You made everyone angry...Heh, is Eve in a dark cave too cruel? I'll get her out ^_- But will it be for the better? Naughty? Err...*Sob* Suspense doesn't do you good muahahaha... AND SUGAR IS....my life... Without sugar I'd be in burn out... *Sigh* How Life would be without sugar....? There wouldn't be fun...And a boring life must be ended the soonest... So! No fic...*Grin* I think you'd better see a bit of craziness then not see the rest of this fic!!! ^,^  
  
Quote of the End = "Of course she's unimportant. Of course she's a waste of time. She's causing an interruption of other more important purposes in life. No one admits it, but that's really the reason the insane get locked up. They're disgusting people you want to get rid of but can't. It's not just that they have absurd ideas that nobody else believes. What makes them "insane" is that they have these ideas and are a nuisance to somebody else."-Pirsig Quote on insanity 


End file.
